Hunger's Solution
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Yoshimura decides to send Kaneki to America to spend two weeks with a ghoul psychologist, Dr. Hannibal Lector, to solve his eating problem. Rated T for gore and possible language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal or Tokyo Ghoul.

A/N: I have not read too far into Tokyo Ghoul so I may mess up a detail or two, but I really wanted to write this. If I do find out I messed something up, just let me know. I am learning. Thank you, I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kaneki poured a customer a new cup of coffee and walked through the café, cleaning tables and collecting his tips. He walked to the kitchen and starting washing the dishes.

Yoshimura walked in and watched Kaneki work.

Kaneki finished up his chore and cleaned up his station, "Did you want to speak to me sir?"

Yoshimura smiled. "Kaneki, what are your plans for winter break?"

"Well, I am going to work here, read some books, and get ready for my next school term."

"I am going to have to change your plans."

Kaneki was confused.

"I am sending you to America for two weeks."

"Why?"

Yoshimura pulled up a chair and pat another one beside him.

Kaneki sat in the chair.

"I am sending you to live with a psychologist for two weeks. His name is Dr. Hannibal Lector."

"I don't understand. Why are you sending me to America to see a psychologist, there are plenty of them here in Japan. And, why do I need to see a psychologist anyway?"

"He is no ordinary psychologist."

"What do you mean?"

"He is a ghoul."

Kaneki's eyes widened.

"I have talked to him already over the phone. We believe he can fix your eating problem."

"I don't have a problem and I don't want to go." Kaneki said, getting up.

"Kaneki, please, I understand that you don't want to go. We are just trying to help."

Kaneki looked down at his feet.

"Its two weeks, consider it a free vacation, besides Dr. Lector is a very nice man."

"Okay. I will go." Kaneki agreed.

"It is official then. I will pick you up from your apartment tomorrow morning at 6. I expect your bags to be packed and ready to go."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now table 7 ordered a vanilla cappuccino." Yoshimura informed him before walking out.

####

Kaneki walked home from work, it was late, around 10. He could see his breath under the lamp lights in the dark. If he was still human, he would have been nervous, but not anymore. He was a ghoul now, no longer the prey.

He picked up his mail before walking into his apartment and turning the lights on. He turned the heater on and took a quick shower. After getting out of the shower, he started brewing some coffee as he began to pack. He opened a suitcase and stuffed as much as he possibly could into it. The coffee machine beeped to alert the coffee was finished. He poured a cup and dropped a brown sugar cube into it. He stirred his coffee and sat on his couch. He read a few chapters of a book he had been working on as he drank. When he finished drinking his coffee, he washed his cup and continued packing.

####

Kaneki hoped that this whole, 'Going to America' thing was just a joke, but it quickly became a reality when Yoshimura knocked on his apartment door at 4:30 in the morning. Kaneki's black hair was wild and he was still in his pajamas. "Whaaa?" He asked as he answered the door.

Yoshimura chuckled. "Morning, ready to go?"

Kaneki returned inside his apartment and put on some jeans and a sweater and covered his eye with an eyepatch.

Yoshimura grabbed Kaneki's bag and carried it outside.

Kaneki followed, on the verge of sleep. He got in the car and Yoshimura drove the sleepy teen to the airport. Kaneki yawned and stretched. "Wouldn't it be easier for Dr… uh…" It was too early in the morning to think. "Dr… Lector to come here?" Kaneki asked.

Yoshimura laughed. "Kaneki, you are still new to our world."

"What do you mean?"

"Airports use ghoul detectors. No ghoul can get past them; you are the only one that has been able to pass them so far."

Kaneki nodded.

Yoshimura dropped him off at the drop off loop in front of the airport and gave Kaneki his plane ticket. "Have a nice flight. I will pick you up in two weeks."

Kaneki nodded and waved as Yoshimura drove away and walked into the airport terminal.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I am still reading Tokyo Ghoul so if I mess up, please inform me. This story is based in season 1 of Hannibal and before shiro Kaneki in the series. Thank you and please enjoy!

Chapter 2

Hannibal prepped his already spotlessly clean house for his honored guest, dusting, vacuuming, and even polishing. Now he was preparing a nice shoulder roast for his guest.

A ghoul that refused to consume human flesh was a weird thing, but eating is instinct. Hannibal was confident that he would get the kid eating before the two weeks were up.

Hannibal looked up at the time and walked out to his car after grabbing a coat.

####

The 13 hour plane ride definitely took its told on Kaneki. He got off the plane and looked around, yawning. He had no idea what this, Dr. Lector, even looked like and he did not have a ghoul's sense of smell. Though, at the moment, he was thankful that he did not. He was starving. He ate nothing the whole trip, besides drink a cup of coffee. He was too afraid to use any of his sugar cubes; he did not want anyone to see them. He wandered about, looking.

####

Dr. Lector arrived at the airport and walked through the terminal, looking for the teen. He spotted the kid from a distance; he was the only one that smelled like a ghoul. The kid had short black hair and an eye patch that covered his left eye. He walked over to the teen. "Good evening. Are you Mr. Ken Kaneki?"

Kaneki nodded. "Yes. And you are Dr. Lector?" He asked, offering his hand to shake.

"I am. Come with me. I have dinner waiting for us." Hannibal said, helping him with his bags.

####

Hannibal drove Kaneki. "So, this is your first time in America?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes sir."

"Your English is very good. Better than I was expecting."

"Thank you." Kaneki smiled.

"It tells me you are a good student. You focus on your studies. Are you in college or still a high school student?"

"College. I'm a freshman."

"Very good. What are you studying?"

"I am still deciding. I am thinking of becoming a ghoul investigator."

That made Hannibal raise an eyebrow. "You're going to be the first ghoul on the inside?"

"That's the plan."

"It's a very good plan." Hannibal said, pulling up to his house.

Kaneki got out of the car and marveled at how big it was. "You live here?"

"Yes." Hannibal said and helped Kaneki with his bags. "I was a doctor before a psychologist."

The two walked inside and a smell his Kaneki's nose that made his mouth water. "Is that…?"

Hannibal showed Kaneki to his room. "It's a nice shoulder roast."

"Of a pig, right?"

"If that is what makes you feel better, then yes." Hannibal said.

Kaneki took another deep breath, the meat smelled so good!

"Pleas, relax. I will retrieve you when dinner is ready." Hannibal walked out of the room and left Kaneki alone.

####

Kaneki explored a bit around the manor-like house. He walked into the dining room where Hannibal was busy setting the table.

"Ah. Mr. Kaneki."

"You can just say Kaneki."

Hannibal smiled. "Of course. Kaneki, please come and sit. I am serving dinner right now."

Kaneki sat down and Hannibal served Kaneki, setting a plate in front of him.

The meat looked nice and juicy and it was drizzled in some type of red sauce, garnished with a little piece of kale. Kaneki looked at it.

Hannibal sat down and looked at his guest. "Please, eat up."

Kaneki stared at his plate and slowly pushed the food about.

"Not hungry?"

"I think it's the jet lag." Kaneki said, lying. In truth, he was starving.

"Wish for a cup of coffee?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes please."

Hannibal brewed a pot and gave Kaneki a cup.

Kaneki drank his coffee with a sugar cube. "Thank you." It was good to finally get something to eat.

Hannibal took Kaneki's untouched plate.

"Sorry."

"No problem. It will just be my breakfast tomorrow."

"It smelled good." Kaneki admitted.

"It tasted even better." Hannibal said and walked out to wash the dishes.

Kaneki felt bad. He was not being a polite guest, but he could not help it. He couldn't eat human flesh. He sighed and drank his coffee, this was going to be a rough two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was cold in America; Kaneki did not realize how cold it got without buildings and traffic to warm the area up.

Kaneki woke early the next morning to go with Dr. Hannibal to his practice.

Dr. Hannibal was hiring Kaneki for two weeks to be his secretary. Kaneki agreed to the position for two reasons, the first was he did not want to get bored and bother the Doctor and the second being that it would look nice on college transcripts.

Kaneki bundled up that morning and rode with Hannibal to the office.

Hannibal parked and showed Kaneki around. The place was as ritzy as his house. It was odd.

Hannibal showed Kaneki what to do and talked with him until the first client came in.

As Hannibal saw his client, Kaneki sat at the desk, bored. He pulled out a book he had brought with him and began to read.

Hannibal was on his third client for the day when a girl came in.

Kaneki opened his schedule. "What's your name Miss?" He asked politely.

"Abigail Hobes."

Kaneki looked at the schedule. "I am sorry, you are not on here. I can schedule you an appointment for tomorrow at 2:00 pm if you are interested?" He asked.

"I am here for something else." She said.

"I am sorry. Dr. Hannibal is busy and he has another client right after this one."

Her eyes turned into ghoul eyes. "I don't need an appointment." She said in a finalized tone.

Kaneki back off, he did not realize. "Sorry. Please have a seat; he will be with you in a moment."

Abigail walked over to the waiting area where 2 couches and some comfy looking chairs sat and she waited patiently.

Hannibal waked out his client and saw Abigail. He quickly gave her a small brown package and she left quickly.

Kaneki did not ask, did not have to, he understood enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hannibal locked his office up and walked with Kaneki to his car. He was talking to someone on the phone in a very gentle voice.

Hannibal's voice was always gentle, but right now it was extra gentle, like he was talking to a lover.

Hannibal's call ended shortly after the two got in the car.

"Who was that?" Kaneki asked. He didn't want to pry, but he was generally curious but he wanted to know."

"His name is Will Graham."

"A ghoul?"

"No."

Kaneki was surprised by Dr. Lector's answer.

"Will is human."

Kaneki fidgeted with the strap of his eyepatch. "Are you uh… going to eat him?"

Hannibal smiled, amused. "I honestly believe Will would be the best thing I have ever eaten, but I would never consider eating him."

"Why?" Kaneki asked.

"Because he is my human. Mr. Yoshimura told me that you had a human yourself back home."

Kaneki nodded. "Hide."

"Would you ever consider eating Hide?"

"No!"

Hannibal smirked. They parked at Hannibal's house and walked inside. "Many ghouls have relationships with ghouls ranging from platonic to romantic."

"Where does your relationship fall?" Kaneki asked.

Hannibal opened his mouth to answer, but the doorbell rang. "That should be Will." He walked back to the door, leaving Kaneki alone in the living room.

He heard voices in the hall, they both sounded happy. Kaneki smiled and left the two alone to talk.


End file.
